


The bet

by Yugioh321



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh321/pseuds/Yugioh321
Summary: Yugi made a bet with yami, and lost! He becomes Yami's personal slave for a week, but Yugi learns some very interesting information on his darker half. Will Yami be able to save his own skin? Or will something more transpire between him and his light?
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161001) by [Yugioh321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh321/pseuds/Yugioh321). 
  * Inspired by [The bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161001) by [Yugioh321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh321/pseuds/Yugioh321). 



"Alright, Yugi. You lost the bet. I won. Time to pay up!"  
"Damnit Yami! Please no! Don't make me do this!"  
"Yugi, This was your idea. You said t hat if I won, You would be my slave for a week. You Need to stop acting like such a damn wuss and accept your fate."  
"Ok.......I'll do it. What do you want me to do first?"  
"Well, you can start by giving me a nice massage. Then, you can make me something to eat and fetch me something to drink!"  
"As you wish, Pharaoh. Anything else?"  
"Yes. I heard from Joey that you play the flute in your music class at school. I want you to play something for me on it."  
"Yami.....Please no.........."  
"Oh yes. I am so going to enjoy having you cater to my every whim this week, Yugi."  
"Fine, as you wish."  
_2 Days Later........... _  
"Yugi, Come here!"  
"Yes, Pharaoh? What do you want?"  
"What is with your attitude?"  
"You have been ordering me about for 2 days straight! I have barely had enough time to relax! Damn it Yami! I am exhausted! I have been treated like your personal puppet slave for days! Damn it! I shouldn't have made that bet with you!"  
"Well, like I said, it was your idea. I'm thirsty. Get me some thing to drink."  
"Fine."  
Oh I'll get him a damn drink alright. hahaha Yami won't know what hit him after this!  
"Here Yami. Drink this."  
"What is it?"  
"Just drink it."  
"Ok. You better not have spiked this. Because if you did, I promise you won't like what I'll do to you. Ever since I got my memories as pharaoh back and gained my own body, I have begun to remember a lot of times that people tried to knock me out with poison in my drinks."  
Oh shit. I am so dead. Yami is going to kill me. Oh well, it will be worth it just to have a few hours of peace. Yami is going to be so busy cleaning out his damn mouth of my jizz in that glass of water, he won't have time to order me around. Ha! Take that Yami!  
"Oh My Ra! What the hell is that taste!? Yugi, What did you damn do!?"  
"I don't know what happened Yami. I swear!"  
"It tastes like jizz! Oh My Ra!"  
"Well, don't blame me. I had nothing to do with it."  
"Bullshit! It tastes like seto kaiba's jizz!"  
"WTF!? Kaiba!? Dude, have you and Kaiba-?"  
"No! But it sure tastes like it!"  
Omg! Well, at least he hasn't suspected me. But Kaiba! KAIBA! O...M...G! Yami is definetly hiding something.....Wait a minute! OMG! Joey's birthday last month! I was in the bathroom but I heard that Yami had to make out with someone in the closet for ten minutes during a game of spin the bottle! Omg Joey! Why didn't you tell me! Yami must have done more than just make out with Kaiba! HA! Now who has the blackmail material! HAHA! Yami, Payback is a bitch!  
"Alright, Yami. I won't tell anyone about you and Kaiba in the closet last month, If you release me from my enslavement and become my slave for a month."  
"What! How the fuck-?!"  
"I heard about it after the party was over. Now, unless you want everyone to know about your Little escapade with kaiba, I suggest you do as I say, Yami"  
"Why should I?!"  
"Because, If you don't, everyone will know about this by sunrise tomorrow! Just watch me!"  
"OK! I'll release you! Just Please yugi, don't tell anyone about this! Please! What do you want me to do? Be your footstool? Perform humiliating tasks such as singing and dancing for you? I'll do anything!"  
"Anything?"  
"Yes! Anything!"  
_Yugi.....I didn't want to do those things with Kaiba that night.....He forced me to..........When he made me do those things............I was honestly thinking of you _. "Fine. Go to my room. I will be there in 10 minutes."  
"Alright"  
What will Yugi do to me? I'll admit, I may have been a little hard on him. Now I'll be the one being forced to do menial labor for his amusement. Damn it! How did he find out about me and Kaiba! It doesn't matter now, Yugi will use it as blackmail if I don't perform for him as he demands.____


End file.
